jurassicparktestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic World: Survivor
An untitled ''Jurassic World'' was a video game based on was originally developed by Cryptic Studios Seattle until its closure. It was to be built using the and was played for release on , , with a retail price ranging from $19.99 - $39.99.(November 9, 2015) Information, Pictures and Videos Surface from the Unreleased Jurassic World Video Game!. Jurassicworld.org. Archived from the original http://jurassicworld.org/?id=363 Since its discovery, it was thought to have been canceled after the closure of Cryptic Studios Seattle, but Jurassic Outpost, the fansite that confirmed its existence, reported on June 6, 2016, that a message from an anonymous individual says the game was "still very much alive" when their article confirming the existance of the game was posted.(June 9, 2016) Is the Jurassic World Video Game Back in Development?. Jurassic Outpost. It is speculated that the game is now being developed by under the name of "Jurassic World: Survivor"Pugh, Chris. (December 29, 2016) Universal Pictures trademarks new Video Game 'Jurassic World Survivor'! Jurassic Outpost. due to the fact that the same anonymous individual mentioned that Perfect World was responsible for crackdowns in leaks of Cryptic Studios Seattle's work on the game and the fact the Perfect World registered the domain "jurassicworldsurvivor.com" in October 2016.jurassicworldsurvivor.com. The Daily Whois. Retrevied January 21, 2017. History The existence of the game was revealed on Reddit when a user claiming to have seen screenshots of the game posted information about it in 2015, being able to post this information due to not having signed a . The user wrote that it was third-person that was "described as being similar to " with Owen Grady as the playable character and that this game would feature several creatures from the franchise: Velociraptor, Tyrannosaurus rex, Spinosaurus, Gallimimus, Triceratops, and Baryonyx (which the poster described as simply the Spinosaurus model without sail). The user also said it would have been in Steam Early Access if Cryptic Studios Seattle did not close.(2015) Cryptic Studios North has been shut down. They were working on a Jurassic World game similar to 'H1Z1.' Reddit.com In November of that year, fansite Jurassicworld.org (now Jurassic Outpost) confirmed the existence of the game and posted more information, notably images of the game's characters and dinosaurs. They also even posted a video containing animations from the video game. However, the pictures were deleted and the video that the fansite posted was removed at the request of the artist. After rebranding to Jurassic Outpost, the fansite reported that an individual who requested that they be anonymous emailed the fansite and it was validated for authenticity by the website's staff to the "best of their ability". The emailer said that after the studio's closure, several artists who worked on the video game shared their work online. The emailer stated that this was due to them believing that their contracts were void due to the studio's closure and that the Non-disclosure agreement was fulfilled. However, when Jurassicworld.org found the posted assets and their report "spread like wildfire", the publisher "cracked down HARDsic" on the artists who posted assets of the video game as the game was "still very much alive". The anonymous emailer explained that this was not because people were aware of the video game's existence, but rather that many key assets were leaked. On October 14, 2016, Perfect World Entertainment registers the website "jurassicworldsurvivor.com". Notes and references